Nynjaness Alice
by emodinoosaur
Summary: anything that can be weird or that its just strange
1. Cheerleders

yeah so like we all get bored some times and thus was born ____________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice P.O.V.  
Me andJassy sat there bored smelling all the humans around us. I was wearing a shirt that said in purple 'I'm invisible right now' my silver flats and tight black pants. My hair spiky in back and the front flipped out.

" Jazzy wanna go bother the cheerleaders? Cause if you don't i will go find Em"  
I stared anxous. "Go get Em weall will." Jazz was so hot when he was on an evil streak.

We stormed into the unisex locker room. "Rah rah go barbie." "Give me a .B., give me an .A., give me an .R., give me a .B.I.E." "Go barbies rah." First me then Jazz then Em yelled as we danced through the locker room. Now Em wore a bra on his shirt and a frilly skirt over his joker pants. His pom poms were hilarious. "Get out you freak"  
one called as another yelled "Thats my bra take it OFF." He took off the bra and we walked out of the locker room. we onlyonly mean to cheerleaders and teachers. At lunch we just sat there and talked to each other usualy.

By the time we got to lunch it felt like days had gone bye. "Oh weats Alice? I wonder wear she could be? I only see a floating shirt!" Bella was so sarcastic. She huged me and we got another tray of food to waist. But Emmett on the other hand loved peanut butter cups. Normaly we gave our food the funny creatures with human faces." Heremut have my food." I pointed out to Jake as he stared at my plate begging-ly.

"Bella wanna go be Nynas!!?" and with me saying that we ran of. We ran around like james bond for ten minutes."Damn it Jazz we are being Nynga James bonds" Bella was mad he found her. I was about to climb up a later that the janator had left by the roof when the janator came and took it away. I was still a Nynga who cares if i would be on the school i could on the school anyway. I am a wampire. I got on the school do to my mad Nynga. I layed down on top of the school spying. I saw A person with a book called Twilight I wanted to know what it was about. I jumped down and ran (human spead) to ask what it was still being a Nynga. "Whats the book about?" i wanted to know common talk faster." Its a book with Vampires that have the same name as you its really weird. She Described you guys perfectly its really weird. kind of like she stalkes you and adds more." wow thats what it was. I can't be Nynga bout this.

"Edward. Eddie weddie. Hello are you paying atention we have a stalker and she knows our secret and its not the you shove apple seads up your nose secret. Its the we are like blood suckers secret. And i think she knows the mutsto!!!!!!!!!!" i stared at him trying not to laugh at his secret. "Well aren't you the shiz, you know her secret and mine thats not fare i got nuthing on you scary sis." "Well i see you do it before you do it. And she knows our secret thats like bad or something. This one girl walked up to me and was like this book says yous a vampire ohz i telling"  
At this point Bella came over and started to talk about de ja vous or something. 


	2. the two songs

thus born the bodem _____________________________________________________________________________________

Alice .P.O.V.  
So i walked in to the classroom and there it was,the beutiful Funyuns wrapped in Sushi. I had a wonderful idea,so i went to ask roselie if it was a good idea. "Should we make Emmett eat the Sushi Funyuns ,and what should they be called?" I asked Rosalie. Rosalie replied with the most amazing idea of all my lifetime (witch is a really long time) "Well we should name it the great Fushi bites!" With my great peanutbutter skills i skipped like Nynjaness to Emmetts he stood with pickles up his nose singing "I kissed a girl and i liked it" over and over. He wouldnt even stop to let me to tell him about Fushi bites. So When i got home the song was stuck in my head. So like my Nynjaness i looked it up and learned it in Finish.

So on the hunt that night emmett was still singing. I finnaly stopped him long enough to tell him about fushi bites you know what his responce was " Is that like fricken awesome Sushi but like in bites and stuff?" ive never seen him excited about anything but his orange toothbrush with purple stars on it. "No No NOOOOO its a Funyun wrapped in Sushi. Don't you know anything. OH and you need to make me a Jasmes." he was apperently confuzzzledd. " SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE A SHAKE IT ........ ASTA LASAGNA ." He was now trying to make a parakeet mad. "COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON TRY TO EAT ME." 


	3. The Bowling ally

Raher im a dino.... ps. like my bffecwaassh CullenBoyzAreMyLifeNow helped loads so thanks for the hints .

Alice p.o.v.  
So like jazzy on one condition will i let you do what your going to do so i will let you find out first. He was confrazled for a few seconds then was happy agian. "We need to go bowling. Guys hurry up oh and Jazzy i wanna dress you up." Emmett wanted to give Jazz a MAKEOVER!!!!! Yay im finally wearing off on him. "You might wanna check the weather before so that you dont endanger all of us"  
He ran for the computer to check. The wicked look in his eyes suggested it was going to be evil. When they walked out i couldn't help my self from laughing. Emmett had dressed Jaz in short shorts and a holter top. "Oh now you have to stay in it now"  
hahahahahhhha thats so funny. We ran to the bowling ally and got a few lanes. but of course i had to go shopping with Rose so me and Rose left.

Bella P.O.V.  
Wow i saw it and started texting Jazz.

Oh Jazzy who you sitten with?

DOES IT MATTER TO YOU.

yes it does, cause what if a flying balerina comes and tryes to steel that person away

THEN A FLYING BALERINA WILL COME AND TAKE HIM AWAY.

Its,a,guy,wow,Alice,will,be,all,shocked,and,stuff

UM YA ITS A GUY (DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL YOU)

oh jazzy gots a boyfriend oh .....

The next day

So i saw what you did last night

SAW WHAT WHO DID LAST NIGHT

i saw you last night dummy

OH YOU SAW ME LASTNIGHT WEAR

at the bowling ally

OH AND WHAT MIGHT I HAVE BEEN DOING

it had something to do with fries

FRIES????

yeah and mustard!!!

AND MUSTARD OK THEN ..

and what was that little boys name

WHAT LITTLE BOY

you know that one who sat with you

oH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING BOUT. HIS NAME IS........ BRAD PITT

you wear eating human fries and mustard in booty shorts and you were with brad pit

YEAH..... WHY

just wonder ing because i will tell her that you told him he could live in you shower

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I TOLD HIM HE COULD LIVE IN MY SHOWER AND WHY ARE WE TEXTING

because its all cool and secret like when da polar bears ate the cheese cake in the fridge

THERS CHEESE CAKE IN THE FIDGE!!!

no the polar bear ate it.

YeAh WhY dId YoU tElL hIm He CoUlD lIvE iN oUr ShOwEr

ALICE WHEN DID YOU COME IN ON THIS TEXING EXPADITION

whats and expadition??

DoEs It MaTeR wHaT aN eXpAdItIoN iS

yes it does

Ok JaSsY yOu CaN lEt BrAd PiTt LiVe In OuR sHoWeR iF aShLeY gReEn CaN lIvE iN oUr ClOsEt

OKK THAT WORKS 


	4. The texting

well for crying out loud these people (me and others ) are the crazed nugetts from outerspace _  
Still texting

ohhhhhmmmmmmm- Bells

YES YES WHAT IS IT- Jazz

i gott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Bells

COMMON COMMON SPIT IT OUT- Jazz

a -Bells

A WHAT IM GOING CRAZY HEAR-Jazz

Yeah what is it-Emmett

a.a.a.a.a. Drink - Bells

and what might you do whith a drink-Edward

ummmmmm let me think.. i have a drink ... what should i do should i drink it- Bells

WHY ON EARTH WOULd YOU DRINK IT - Jazz

um its a drink right?- Bells

that depends on what kind of drink it is- Alice

um its a monster- Bella

Put it down Bella - Edward

Well in that case you should drink it really fast- Rose

YEAH THEN GO RUN AROUND SO EDDIE OVER HERE CANT CATCH YOU -Jazz

Yay bye bee back soon i think and stuff so ha and well yeah- Bells 


	5. The Clerk

I'm a dino (dance dance) I'm a dino

_________________________________________________________________________

texting in class

----------------------------------

Alice p.o.v

Look at that -Bella

look at what? and I'm confrazzled on why we are texing shouldn't you be like

doing the things the teacher asks - Alice

Butt Buuuutt its shiny - Bella

Ok what is it show me or point at it-Alice

(Bella points at Edwards arms in the sun light in the middle of art class, she points

low so that no one else sees)

Um BELLA THAT'S A PROBLEM NOT A GOOD THING- Alice

Edward can i see you out side in the hall

You said that out loud - Bella

Sorry -Alice

(walk out side)

who dressed you this morning?

BELLA WHY?

you were sparkling in class in front of the humans

RIGHT

(walks back in class and asks teacher if he could sit by us and of course she agrees)

EMMETT!!! -Bella

Yus that's me - Emmett

will you run around us throwing glitter yelling 'I'm a fairy' so that we don't get caught being

we are vampires you know cause someone didn't watch the weather channel before she dressed

us up - Alice

ya i will for sure sounds fun .... but wear is the glitter??-Emmett

on the table right there (Edward points) -Edward

( Emmett runs up to the table [human speed] grabs the glitter and starts yelling "I'm a

Fairy! I'm a fairy! Bleah! I'm a fairy!" and starts throwing the glitter on me, Bella, Edward

and himself then just to make the others feel embarrassed runs around throwing it on others)

good job but you got some in my ear - Alice

i like potatoes… or at least i used to… - Bella

and why my dear do you bring this up now? - Edward

i don't know!!! -Bella (smiling)

ohhhhh wanna go to the gas station after school and bother the clerk! - Alice

Yus!!! - Emmett

AFTER SCHOOL AND DETENTION

( all of us run in yelling "raher I'm a vampire!" with the plastic vampire teeth in.)

{ talking out loud now}

raher i will suck your blooood! - Emmett ( Transylvanian accent)

why do you guys do this to me? I'm only 165 years old - Jasper the clerk (old man voice)

dude I'm still gonna eat you! it doesn't matter how old you are - Edward (high surfer accent)

oh my god i think i just busted my fang oweeeee!!! - Bella ( girly girl)

so lay down on the table so we can get this over with - Rose (Jamaican)

He he he he he (nynja sounds) i gonna eat you for dinner! - Alice( talking really fast)

ah I'm scared ( Carlisle jumps out from the bath room and runs out of the store)


End file.
